


Resolved Tension

by norestforthewckd



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norestforthewckd/pseuds/norestforthewckd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami does not like Ryuzaki. </p><p>Light Yagami is a very big liar with a bit of a soft spot for a certain man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into death note, and Light and L is my favorite ship. So I decided to make a lil fluff for times sake.  
> I haven't even edited it as well,  
> Un-betaed

There are many things Ryuzaki and Light do not see eye to eye. 

For example, sweets. 

While Ryuzaki has a strong passion for the fattening sugary morsels, Light refuses to simply touch the monsterous creation.  
It sparks arguments, and annoyance when Ryuzaki decides to chomp on the junk while Light is trying to work. 

"Do you mind not eating that sugary trash? Some of us actually want to get something done!" 

"My apologies Light. It seems that someones a little sour today-perhaps a chocolate strawberry?" 

"I really hate you Ryuzaki." 

Another problem between the pair, is sleep. 

While Light enjoys the restless naps, and slumbers at night, his counterpart simply does not sleep. 

All Ryuzaki ever does, is eat and be the insomniac he is. All day, tap tap tap on the faithful laptop that sometimes (most of the times) Light wants to bury 50 feet underground. 

Light is convinced that every which way he'll turn to sleep, a brutal burning glow will scorch his retinas.  
And he's most positive that Ryuzaki plans it.  
He wants to give the man hell. 

The chain, oh no the chain is the worst part.  
The cuffs chafe the sensitive skin around his wrist, turning it into a blistering red mess. Light swears on a regular basis, the pain in his wrist making him even more frustrated.  
Often, Ryuzaki will notice the younger man groaning in pain at the raw wounds on his wrist, and then turn away. 

It just so happens Ryuzaki has a bottle of lotion in his desk drawer.  
Damn you Ryuzaki. 

 

But aside from that, Light Yagami will never admit it but, he really does suspect Ryuzaki isn't trying to make his life a total hell. In fact, he thinks he's trying to make his life a little more....bearable.

For instance, Ryuzaki has gotten rid of Misa temporarily, so Light can now enjoy headache free afternoons. 

Also, the fact that one day Light'll wake up and see that the blistering mess on his wrist has been treated and bandaged up. The pain has blissfully subsided into the dullest of aches. But what gives Ryuzaki away is the sea scented lotion slathered haphazardly onto his wrist.

Or the fact that some days, Light will have a nice sleep. No evil computers, or noises to keep him awake. He'll simply wake up one day with Ryuzaki sitting almost next to him, thoughtfully eating a banana. It's a pleasant thing to wake up to. He wishes that it could happen more often. 

Light Yagami will never admit it, but he may have some feelings toward his asshole of a partner. The son of a bitch with the mane of raven hair, and panda-ish eyes. 

 

He just might be extremely infactuated with the dectective.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super duper happy ^_^


End file.
